Una pesadilla, hecha realidad
by ihopeiulikeit
Summary: El misterio de Anubis, temporada 2, para los chicos de este internado algunas cosas cambiaran y el amor y el misterio brillarán.
1. Chapter 1

NINA´S POV:

- Hay que terminar una relación para comenzar otra- Pensaba mientras decidía cortar con Fabián.

- Digo Fabián es muy dulce, lindo e inteligente, pero no era más que un amigo. En cambio Jerome era apuesto, divertido, malo, pero ingenuo. Con esto decidí cortar con Fabián y aceptar la propuesta de Jerome (SER SU NOVIA). Pero que le diría a Fabián...?¿

FABIÁN´S POV:

- Estoy ansioso de volver a ver a Nina, ella es tan linda, preciosa... genuina, uff esperó que nunca acepté la propuesta de Jerome... Ese tonto que cree decirle unas cuántas palabras de amor y quitarmela!,Pero porsupuesto que Nina me amaba, igual que yo a ella. Además no sería capaz...

- Sonréi a la idea de Nina rechazando a Jerome.

JEROME´S POV:

- Cuánto te apuesto que Nina es mía para el final de la primera semana de clases.-Le dijé a Alfie en tono demandante.

- Así pues yo te apuesto que Amber va a terminar amandomé- Me contestó Alfie muy seguro de sí mismo.

- Alfie, tratandosé de ti es imposible, aún él plazo de un año!- Le dije riéndome(Sabía que lo qué decía era verdad).

- Adios Alfie, sigué soñando...- Le respondí, mientras aceleraba él pasó hacía mi futura novia.

- Jerome!- Oí gritar

- Hola Chicos! cómo han estado¿- dijó Nina un tanto nerviosa

- Hola Nina, cuánto tiempo sin verte!- le dijé mientras la abrazaba fuertemente un poco más cercas de lo oportuno.

FABIAN´S POV:

- Que ocurre contigo Jerome!- Le grité mientras lo apartaba de Nina.

- Alejate de mí!- gritó.

- Hey Jerome, creó que es tiempo de desempacar - Le dijo Alfie guiñiendomé un ojo.

- Sueltamé yo puedo caminar por mi soló!. - le dijo antes de que se alejara caminando.

- Quién se creí ese patán!, si claro soló intentaba robarse la joya más preciosa del universo, mi Nina, pero no se lo permitiría, no mientras fuera su novio.

NINA´S POV:

- No sabía que hacer, así que tras un largo ahh, umm... subí a mi recamara, donde se encontraba Amber,cómo siempre maquillándose.

- Que haré¿Que haré¿ Mi mente estaba llena de preguntas cómo:

Me gusta Jerome¿

Me gusta Fabián¿

Que le digo¿

- Nina estas bien¿!- preguntó Amber paranoica mente.

- Eh si, bueno No, Eh no, no Amber ayudamé!

- Esta bien, relájate cuentamélo todo, absolutamente tooodo.

- De acuerdo, creo que realmente me gusta Jerome, pero no quiero herir a Fabián, ha sido tan dulce conmigo, además quiza sea una broma de Jerome lo que me dijo él otro dia...

- Que¿ - dijo Amber ansiosa

- Dijo que era la chica más preciosa y encantadora que jamás había conocido y que me quería...

- Oh oh... - dijimos al unisono, cuándo vimos absolutamente lo mismo:

A Fabián escuchando por detrás de la puerta...

FABIAN´S POV:

- Que, no podía creer lo que escuché, Nina, la que había cree ido me amaba, quería a Jerome, no, no podía ser me había engañado todo este tiempo sólo por temor a herirme y por piedad...


	2. Chapter 2

NINA´S POV:

- Fabián! espera, puedo explicártelo...

- Explicarme que¿ que amabas a Jerome y no me lo dijiste, que me engañaste pensando que me amabas y no me tuviste la suficiente confianza para decírmelo¿ Que es eso lo que me quieres explicar! Esta bien Nina, olvidalo, vete con Jerome y finge que nada ocurrió.

Intenté alcanzarlo en un falso intento, por que yo sabía que todo era verdad y que había herido a la única persona que confió en mi, me apoyo y me protegió.

MICK´S POV:

Me encontraba estudiando con Mara cuándo derrepente oí a Fabián y Nina pelar; así que después de un tierno beso me diriji a mi habitación donde ya hacia Fabián.

FABIAN´S POV:

- No es posible Mick!, Jerome es un patán, cómo pudo pasar¿

- Que ocurre Fabián¿ Nina y tu rompieron¿

- No lo sé, iba a hablar con Nina, tu sabes para saber por qué salió corriendo, pero la oí hablar con Amber sobre qué creía querer a Jerome, pero que no queria lastimarme por qué había sido muy bueno con ella; ella quería romper conmigo, para irse con Jerome...

- Wow - Mick respondió sorprendido.

JEROME´S POV:

- Sí¿ Joy¿ habla Jerome.

- Que tal salió¿

- Muy bien, creeme Fabián no volvera jamás con Nina, no después de lo que le hizó...

- Muy bien Jerome, creó que comienzas a agradarme ,nos vemos luego para entregarte tu paga, jajaja...

Termina la llamada.

NINA´S POV:

- Amber que hagó¿

- Um, ahh, uh, creó que deberías hablar con Fabián, cuándo sea él momento indicado.

- Pero que le voy a decir¿

- No lo sé, dile que todo lo hiciste para no herirlo, no porque le tuvieras lastima o piedad mas bien por qué es tu amigo.

- Amber eres una genio!- Le grité mientras le daba un rápido abrazo.

FABIAN´S POV:

Antes de poder sentarme en él comedor oí el timbre de la puerta timbrar, así que decidí abrir la puerta, allí estaba Joy:

- Hola Fabián!

- Joy qué haces aquí¿

- Sólo vengo para hacer esto: me planteó sus labios sobre los míos e incontrolablemente le devolví el besó.

NINA´S POV:

- Fabián¿?- dije casi llorando.

- Nina, yo creí que, por la pelea de ayer...

- No me pude contener más así que corrí hacía mi habitación.

JOY´S POV:

- Apuesto a que te gustó.

- Joy, no, es decir si, pero Nina!

Nina aún estaba asomada por su puerta así que pudo ver como le extendí 100$ dolares a Jerome. Oh oh, será mejor que me vaya me dije a mi misma al percatarme de Nina.

FABIAN´S POV:

- Nina lo siento estás bien¿

- Ya para!

- Parar qué¿

- Para de fingir qué no te gusta Joy, por qué yo se que si!

- Nina, yo se que te dije cosas horribles ayer, pero te sigo amando, enserio que lo hago.

NINA´S POV:

- Lo siento ya no puedo más..- Le dije mientras salia corriendo camino al colegio, cuándo de repente recordé a Joy entregándole dinero a Jerome, entonces Jerome nunca me amo, herí a Fabián por nada...

- Suéltame!- grité cuándo un hombre vestido de negro intentaba secuestrarme, pero era demasiado tarde...

RUFFU´S POV:

- Mira que tenemos aquí, la elegida, si, estoy seguro que será una deliciosa venganza..., una vida por otra; buena su vida por la mía... jajaja

AMBER´S POV

- Alguien a visto a Nina¿- le dije a todos las personas de la casa Anubis...

- No- respondió Mick un poco preocupado

- Yo tampoco- dijo Mara

- Ni yo- respondieron Jerome y Alfie.

- Creí que había regresado a la casa- contesto Fabián  
>- No - replique en un suspiro<br>- Aguarden! que hay con Ruffus Zeno, si bien me secuestro a mi, también debió haber secuestrado a Nina, por lo del elixir falso no lo creen¿  
>- Que¿- contestaron Mara y Mick al unisono..<br>- Oh no- suspiro Fabián mientras se apresuraba junto conmigo al bosque.  
><span>NINA´S POV:<span>  
>- Que me ha ocurrido¿- pensé en cuánto me di cuenta de dónde me encontraba, en una bodega a las afueras del bosque.<br>- Que haré¿ Jamás me encontrarán...  
>Cuándo derrepente escuché los gritos de Fabián y Amber...<br>- Nina! Nina! Nina! Nina! Estas aquí¿  
>- Wow Fabián buscando, después de todo lo que le había hecho, no era posible, seguíamos siendo amigos!<br>- Aquí estoy!- grité fuertemente, antes de que Ruffus me tomará por él cuello y decidiera casi ahogarme, cuándo ya casi no veía nada al fin llegaron, Fabián y Amber:  
>- Ruffus déjala ir!- gritó Fabián un tanto asustado.<br>- Damé el verdadero elixir!  
>- No lo tenemos!<br>- Entonces supongo que está inútil vida pagará la mía! jajaja  
>- Déjala!- oí gritar antes de que Ruffus me sofocara por completo.<br>- Fabián- grité mientras lo abrazaba  
>- Tranquila Nina, ya todo pasó...<br>- No lo creó...- estaba a punto de decir antes de que Amber lo abatiera con sus enormes tacones de 6 cm...  
>Corrimos rumbo a la escuela en cuánto pudimos. Aunque yo aún me sentía un poco débil...<br>FABIAN´S POV:  
>- Nina!- grité en cuánto la sostuve entre mis brazos antes de que cayera al suelo.<br>- Estas bien¿  
>- Creó que me siento mal- me dijo bastante confundida...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

FABIAN´S POV:  
>- Cómo se encuentra¿<p>

- bien, no hay de que preocuparse, sólo a sufrido una pequeña contusión en él abdomen..

- Oh no pobre Nina...- pensaba, realmente me sentía un poco culpable por devolver él beso a Joy, soy un estúpido!, cómo pude herirla de esa forma y además dejar que Ruffus la secuestrará.

- Hola Fabián como estás¿- dijo Joy como si me intentará seducir  
>- Que tal mi beso¿<p>

- Joy¿!

- Que¿ Somos novios!

- Novios¿

- NO! Nina es mi novia!

- Aunque no te quiera más¿

- Aunque fueras la única chica en el universo, nunca seria tu novio!

JOY´S POV:

- Ah!- grité sorprendida justo en él momento en que Mick pasó caminando y se me quedo viendo.

- Ash! Odió a esa tal Nina!, bueno fuera cambiarme de la casa de Hathor a la casa Anubis...,  
>si por qué no¿, mañana mismo hablaré con Víctor, jaja pondré mi plan a prueba...<p>

NINA´S POV:

Intentaba recordar que me había sucedido para llegar al hospital, cuándo derrepente lo recordé: estaba caminando camino al colegio, con el bosque a mi lado, entonces Ruffus Zeno me secuestro, lo único que sentía era él apenas perceptible palpitar de mi corazón...

- Fabián- dije con un tono de voz irreconocible...

- Estás molesto conmigo¿- dije sabiendo la respuesta.

- Nina, por supuesto que no, ni siquiera debí decirte lo que te dije, fui un estúpido por no entenderte...

- No Fabián, yo fui la estúpida, es solo que no quería arruinar nuestra amistad...

FABIAN´S POV:

- Nina;...

- Calla; te amo.- me calló.

Nos besamos, sus labios eran iguales a cómo los recordaba, su inigualable textura y sabor; sin embargo yo sólo era un juguete más...; así que salí por la puerta de la suite camino a la salida del hospital apesadumbrado y confundido.

NINA´S POV:

Soy una zorra, una estúpida zorra, como me pude haber atrevido a besarlo- pensaba antes de que Joy entrará con aire de pelea.

- Mira; nada más, ni menos que Nina Martín; la chica que quebranto su amistad con su amigo y además fingió amarlo, sólo para herirlo!

- Que quieres decir con esto¿ Que él te ama¿ Porque según se él cortó contigo cuándo yo llegué...- le dije con un tono bastante apropiado para la situación...

- Jaja!- rió falsamente.

- Fabián será mio, ya lo verás, después de " engañarlo" no creó que te amé...

- "ENGAÑARLO"¿- dije sorprendida de lo bajo que había llegado, pero Joy, la estúpida #!* de Joy, ya se había ido...

Pero a que se refería con engañarlo¿- pensé durante él tiempo que permanecí en el hospital, antes de regresar a la casa Anubis.


	4. Chapter 4

NINA´S POV:  
>- Ya puede retirarse; señorita Martín- Oí decirme al doctor un poco antes de que Trudy me recogiera hacía la casa Anubis, donde se encontraba Mick, Mara, Patricia, Jerome, Alfie; Fabián y Joy, aguarda JOY!¿;creí que te hospedabas en la casa Hathor- repliqué<p>

- Pues resulta que hable con Víctor; y aquí estoy; quieras o no¿ ahora somos compañeras de cuarto!- me respondió con su estúpido tonito de voz de te gané...  
>- No me molesta en lo absoluto- le dije con mucha estabilidad.<p>

- que buuueno- me dijo falsamente.

- Eh Nina creó que no deberías subir tus maletas; en tu estado; yo te ayudó...- comentó Jerome con ademán de tomarlas.  
>- No gracias Jerome, no creas que no descubrí su plan- dije lanzandolé una mirada hacía Joy.<p>

- De que hablas¿- contestó Joy temerosa de la respuesta.

- De que tú le pagaste a Jerome para fingir que me quería, yo terminaría con Fabián...; y tu serías su novia...- dije con ganas de llorar, porque estaba funcionando; yo había terminado con Fabián...

- Qué¿- preguntó Fabián, con una cara de dolor y frustración en su rostro, algo que no podía soportar...

- Lo que escuchaste -contestó Patricia sin tacto.

- Joy¿!- le dijo a Fabián a Joy.

- No me mires a mí, además si ella de verdad te quisiera; no te hubiera dejado por Jerome!; además tú sólo eres su juguete Fabián! entiéndelo...

FABIAN´S POV

Volteé a ver a Joy, Nina, Jerome, Nina, Jerome, Nina y Nina incrédulo de lo que había escuchado...

- Fabián; yo; yo; enserio que no quería;...- Oí decir a Nina a punto de llorar, antes de que corriera hacía el bosque...

RUFFU´S POV:

- Genial- pensé cuándo oí los pasos de alguien venir, seguramente la elegida;...

- Mira que tenemos aquí!- grité cuándo la vi, a Nina corriendo hacía mi, entonces frenó...

NINA´S POV:

- No te me acerques - le dije mientras caminaba pasos atrás.

- Te juró que yo no se nada!- grité temerosa de su respuesta...

- No me digas- me contestó; pero yo sabía que pronto; muy pronto si no me movía, me mataría...

Así que corrí de vuelta a la casa Anubis ; pronto lo perdí de vista; aunque mis ojos al entrar a la recepción vieron algo peor que el fin del mundo; Fabián besaba apasionadamente a; a; Joy!. Y lo peor, ni siquiera había recordado su pequeña treta.

No, no, no!- grité angustiada; Joy me miró de reojo,con sus malévolos ojos, pero Fabián ni siquiera se molesto en voltear...

Nina...- oí suspirar a Jerome, antes de que me tomará del brazo izquierdo;...

Enserio, no quería que esto terminará así para ti créeme Joy no me agrada en lo absoluto...

- Y por qué lo hiciste¿ Por que¿ Jerome- repliqué llorando.

- Porque yo de verdad te amo- presionó sus labios contra los míos; y sólo en ese momento Fabián tornó sus ojos hacía mí...


	5. Chapter 5

**NINA´S POV:****  
><strong>**- No se si hacerle esto, Jerome- dije dudativa.****  
><strong>**- Vamos, piensa en la cara de Joy cuándo Fabián se ponga celoso de ti.- me respondió****  
><strong>**- Esta bien, cuánto quieres¿- le pregunte.****  
><strong>**- 100 dolares en efectivo- me respondió.****  
><strong>**- 100¿ bueno- dije mientras se los tendía; obvio cuándo Fabián y Joy salieron****  
><strong>**Debía admitirlo; Jerome actuaba bastante bien...****  
><strong>**AMBER´S POV:****  
><strong>**Toca alguien en la puerta. Quién es¿- miré a mi despertador, hora de despertarse.****  
><strong>**- Jerome- gritó.****  
><strong>**NINA´S POV:****  
><strong>**Abrí la puerta, para ver cómo Jerome pasaba su brazo por el mío- me sorprendí; pero recordé nuestro plan...; bajamos las escaleras juntos, para la sorpresa de Fabián, quién se encontraba absorto en uno de sus libros favoritos..., se encontraba porque en cuánto nos vio cerró su libro y se levanto.****  
><strong>**- Nina; no sabía que tu y Jerome...- dijo sin mas.****  
><strong>**- Ah;...- estaba a punto de decir algo entonces Jerome me interrumpió****  
><strong>**- Así es- oí decir a Jerome...****  
><strong>**- El almuerzo esta listo!- gritó Trudy desde la cocina, todos suspiramos de alivio...****  
><strong>**FABIAN´S POV:****  
><strong>**- Joy- dije mientras caminábamos por el sendero verde primaveral hacía el colegio.****  
><strong>**- Si¿- dijo en un suspiro.****  
><strong>**- Seré directo: creo que esto no va a funcionar...****  
><strong>**- Estás cortando conmigo¿- me dijo inocentemente.****  
><strong>**- Si- respondí con firmeza.****  
><strong>**- Pero..- estaba a punto de decir, cuándo sonó la campana.****  
><strong>**- Lo siento, me tengo que ir- respondí dirigiéndome ala primera clase: Historia.****  
><strong>**O no, pensé cuándo vi a Jerome besando a Patricia; pobre Nina me dije al instante...****  
><strong>**Derrepente una serie de preguntas llenaron mi cabeza:****  
><strong>**Debo decirle¿****  
><strong>**Nina de verdad lo ama¿ y si es así que tanto la herirá¿****  
><strong>**Intentaba evitar lo inevitable: decircelo a Nina...****  
><strong>**Cuándo derrepente vi a Nina caminar por el pasillo de prisa con lagrimas en sus ojos... entonces alguien se lo había dicho...****  
><strong>**NINA´S POV:****  
><strong>**Caminé de prisa por él pasillo donde se encontraba Fabián, claro después de haber derramado un poco de limón "accidentalmente" en mis ojos...****  
><strong>**- Nina, estás bien¿- dijo Fabián deteniéndome****  
><strong>**- Sí, no paso nada- contesté mientras tomaba con mis dedos las lagrimas falsas.****  
><strong>**- Se lo que paso, tranquila el se lo pierde- me dijo al oído.****  
><strong>**- De que hablas¿- le pregunte.****  
><strong>**- Nina, porque estás llorando¿- inquirió.****  
><strong>**- Me pelie con Amber...- respondí.****  
><strong>**- Oh...- dijo avergonzado.****  
><strong>**- Por que¿ Paso algo¿- le pregunte.****  
><strong>**- No, nada...- suspiro****  
><strong>**- Fabián, dímelo, porque si averiguo que sabías algo y no me lo dijiste...- respondí.****  
><strong>**- Esta bien, Nina... , Jerome beso a Patricia.- me contestó.****  
><strong>**- Que¿- gemí****  
><strong>**Tendría que ir a hablar con ese Jerome, me tendría que besar a mi, no a Patricia!****  
><strong>**FABIAN´S POV:****  
><strong>**- Nina...- estaba a punto de decirle, cuándo Joy llego y presionó sus labios contra los míos.****  
><strong>**- Joy. Tú sabes que no somos novios...- replique en cuánto la aparte de mí.****  
><strong>**JOY´S POV:****  
><strong>**- Lo entiendo, solo era una broma...- inquirí****  
><strong>**- Joy no...- lo callé****  
><strong>**- Que hace ella aquí¿- dije mirando a Nina-tonta cómo un bicho raro.****  
><strong>**FABIAN´S POV:****  
><strong>**- Joy, ya basta- le dije un tanto enojado.****  
><strong>**- Estás defendiéndola, a esa perra!- gritó furiosa.****  
><strong>**- Disculpa¿ Con que quieres iniciar una pelea, vamos, o me tienes miedo¿- dijo Nina retador amente.****  
><strong>**- Provocamé y verás- respondió Joy agresivamente.****  
><strong>**- Tranquilas, nadie va a golpear a nadie- respondí intentando detener a Nina.****  
><strong>**- Con que defiendes a Nina¿ a¿ y no a mi- Joy****  
><strong>**- Obvio por que no le importas- Nina****  
><strong>**- Quitale las manos de encima- dijo Joy empujando a Nina.****  
><strong>**- No lo creo- respondió Nina jalan dolé el cabello.****  
><strong>**Cuándo derrepente llego Jerome, para sujetar a Joy.****  
><strong>**- No me toques- Oí decir a Joy.****  
><strong>**- Toca a tu novia!- replicó.****  
><strong>**- Cuándo derrepente Joy empujó a Jerome y este último me empujó a mi e inevitablemente mis labios presionaron los de Nina...**

REVIEW!


End file.
